Aliea District
by LovlessOuranHost
Summary: What if Aliea Academy wasn't a school, they weren't soccer players, and they were all actually Bar owners? A Bar AU story. Rated T because of swearing and suggestive stuff I e story will involve a lot fo the Aliea Academy students, so for now we are tagging Clara and Diam. The chapters are all named after a song.
1. Let The Beat Drop

In the district of Aliea, there is a group of four well known bars owned by the company Father. These four bars are called; Diamond Dust, Prominence, Epsilon and the ever famous, Genesis. Today the bar owners are going to meet with the boss and discuss new things brought up my customers. As they each walk in and take their seats, Father turns around and faces them. You'd never think he owned all the bars, he has the face and smile of somebody who owns daycares and pre-schools. Don't let that deceive you though. That face has torn down many competitors without hesitation. He smiled at the five owners and welcomed them with a nod before speaking.

"I've called you guys here because a small bar near you has just opened up. Apparently it's gaining more customers and regulars by the second. I want a few of you or your staff to go investigate the place and see why it's so popular. Ulvida, I have a special job for you, so you're not going to be one of eh few that investigate." The blue and white haired women gave a silent nod and smirked at her co-owner, Gran.

"Now, the rest of you decide who you're sending to investigate. We will close the bars for one night to look through theirs and see how popular it is. So don't worry about work schedules, choose people who will do a good job." The other four owners thought silently to themselves, when done they put their hands on the table, to show they're ready to answer.

"Diamond Dust will send out our security guard, Clara."

"Prominence is sending out our bartender and cook duo, Nepper and Heat."

"Epsilon will send out our bartender, Zel."

"As owner of Genesis, I would usually send Ulvida out to do it, but I, Gran, will go myself." Burn and Gazel scowled silently, thinking about how much of a show off Gran truly is. Desarm just nodded in agreement. Father's smile widened even more.

"Good, I know you all will find the source of their popularity. Meeting, over." With the nod that released them, all the owners got up. All except Ulvida who had to stay behind and hear her special mission from father.

** **Time skip to the night they investigate****

Gran sat on the steps off his bar, he had finished locking it up and waited for the others to show up. Within a few minutes the other four appeared and followed him silently. When they reached the location, Gran looked confused. The outside isn't at all spectacular, just a basic light up sign that read "GEmini Storm" it's nothing like their bars that had blinking lights and various decorations that fit their designs. He motioned for them to walk in and once they all stepped into the bar, their mission began.


	2. We're Going To Be Friends

The small group walked into the bar and looked around. Gran looked at the others and started speaking to them.

"So I've decided on who's investigating what, based on your bars and leaders. Nepper and Heat, since you're both from Prominence, you guys should go check out their food and bar area. Clara, you should go check out what the employees look like and how they interact. Zel, figure out who decides on what music to play every night. I'll walk around and see what everyone likes about this place. In one hour let's all meet in..." Gran looked around and spotted an empty booth in the furthest corner. ", We will all meet in that booth. Remember, we're here to destroy them, so find anything you can. Got it? Good." With that he walked into the crowd. The others gave each other a simple nod and separated. Well, all of them but Clara.

CLARA POV

I followed Gran into the bar. To be honest I didn't want to do this at all. When Suzuno told me I'd be the one going for Diamond Dust, of course it was an honor to represent my bar, but... that means that I'm to do the dirty work as well. That means if they're doing anything that Father finds suspicious I'm to report right away. I shouldn't care, but I have friends who visit that bar. We're actually going to visit together tomorrow night, but if all goes according to father's plans...this place will be torn down by tomorrow morning. Sighing, I didn't notice that Gran and the others had separated, or the person in front of me, since I was deep in thought. So of course we collided and landed on the floor.

"OW...Sorry, I didn't see where I was going..." I got up and helped the other as well. I looked at the person, figuring out right away that they're a boy. He smiled back apologetically and gave a nod to show that it's fine. I brushed myself off and held out a hand.

"I'm Kurakake Clara. You are?" He shook my hand and kept opening and closing his mouth. He started getting flustered and what seemed to be frustration. At first I was confused and a bit offended but then a thought hit me.

"Hold on there, are you maybe mute? OR really shy?" His eyes widened and quickly nodded. The poor guy looked slightly ashamed and held his head low. I smiled and continued speaking ," No, don't be like that. It's fine. I've got a customer where I work who's a mute. She carries around a notepad for that. I have one too, so maybe we can communicate through that?" I pulled out a notebook and pen from my messenger bag and held it out to him. He gladly accepted and started writing on it, his hand shaking pretty bad though.

"Thank you, my name is Miura Hiromu. I have selective mutism. There's only one person that I can fully talk to, although. Even with him, it's sort of hard. Sorry about us falling, how about I get us a couple drinks to apologize?" As I read the whole thing, I couldn't help but feel myself smile. He's pretty talkative on paper.

"I'd love that, but I'm only 18 so you should grab me something non-alcoholic." I watched Hiromu give a simple nod before walking towards the bar. Oh crap, that's right. I'm suppose to be investigating this place, not drinking and chatting with Hiromu. I waited for him to get back and thanked him for the drink before sipping at it.

"Wow, this is really good. What did you order me?" He grabbed a menu from a nearby empty table and pointed to a drink name. I looked at it and read it outloud.

"Strawberry Basil Soda? I'm glad you chose this. Strawberries are my favorite type of food. I'm sorry to cut this meeting short, but I have to go find my...friends and find out what we're doing. It was nice to meet you Hiromu." I saw him give a smile and nod before I walked off into the crowd and started trying to search for things that would get this place closed. I spotted Nepper and Heat over in the bar area and walked over with my drink.

"Have you guys found anything?" I sipped at my drink when they shook their heads. Heat spoke first while Nepper waved his arm, probably trying to get the attention of the bartender.

"This place seems to be pretty normal? I think Gran found a new friend. Zel has been eyeing this brunette we spotted earlier. We're just trying to get a drink now and see how everything tastes." He leaned towards me and I tipped my glass towards him so he could have a drink. Ever since Prominence and Diamond dust started their bartending tournament, Gazel and Burn named it Chaos, every month, I've gotten pretty close to these two. They're pretty much like my older brothers at this point. Heat took a couple gulps from my glass and moved away once done.

"That's pretty good, what is it? Order that for us." I nodded and once I saw the bartender walking towards us I opened my mouth to order but instead, my eyes widened and I nearly dropped my drink. Actually I did drop it, but lucky for me, Heat caught it in time and placed it on the bar counter.

"Shit Clara! Are you okay?" I felt myself get light headed and I held onto Heat and Nepper's shoulders.

"I'll be fine. You guys need to order your drinks yourself though." I quickly ran off into the opposite directions, despite their protests behind me. I found an empty booth and quickly sat in it. Trying to make the bad feeling in my stomach go away. One of the waitresses came over and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. Her name tag read Nozomi.

"Hey, are you okay? You're looking pale." I didn't answer her and instead asked a question of my own.

"Do you guys have a bartender here named Miura Hiromu?" She looked surprised and gave a small nod.

"Do you know him? His shift just started a few minutes ago, if you'd like I can bring you to him. I'm sure Rimu can cover for him for a few minutes." I shook my head and thanked her. She hesitantly walked away but I saw her go over to the bar to grab the orders needed. I laid my head on the table and felt myself slowly getting a headache. Great, I've made friends with the enemy and I still don't even know what my job is. I can't believe I forgot to ask Nepper. I laid my head in my arms and heard a clink next to me. Lifting my head up once more, I saw it was that waitress, Nozomi. She gave me a small smile and pointed to the glass she gave me.

"That's a Fruit Fantasy. Your friends at the bar said you're light headed. Our bartender Hiromu made it and says it's on the house for you. Mr. Heat and Nepper will join you shortly." With one more kind smile my way, she left. I couldn't help but smile too, damn these workers are really nice.


	3. Be Our Guest

Nepper

Once both I and Heat had sat down and waited for a bartender to notice me waving my arm like an idiot, Clara walked over with a glass in her hand. I didn't get a chance to take a sip of what she had but if Heat thought it was good that worked for me. Unfortunately once the bartender made his way over to us Clara seemed damn near close to fainting. I watched her drop her drink but lucky for us, Heat caught it before we were to pay for damages. I looked back at the bartender and he had a concerned look on his face.

"I think she's just a little light headed from the atmosphere." I tried reassuring him but then I then watched this kid signal the nearby waitress and she came over in a heartbeat.

"What is it Diam?" I watched Diam lean in and whisper something in her ears before she gave a nod and he started making a drink, she then turned to us.

"Hello, my name is Nozomi! I'll take your guys' orders while he prepares a special something for your friend over there. I just smiled at her and ordered for myself and watched Heat order his next. She gave us both a smile before handing the paper off to Diam and she took a Pina colada glass from him that was filled with a pink substance with strawberries garnishing the rim and even a couple more on the plate that accompanied it.

"Hey Clara loves strawberries!" Heat exclaimed happily. Nozomi gave a small laugh as she held both the items.

"He may be quiet, but Diam can read people like a book. It's no surprise he chose this for her."

With that we watched her walk off and start talking to Clara in a booth she had chosen. Why did this waitress have to be nice, why couldn't she have been rude so we'd have more to chalk up against this place. Hopefully the other were having a better time finding blackmail.

Heat

"Well she was nice." I said as Nozomi walked off. I watched Nepper nod in agreement before he replied with his voice.

"That Diam of theirs is pretty skilled to be able to tell Clara likes strawberries just from her almost fainting, or she was holding her pink drink and he took a wild guess. Could've been strawberry or watermelon for all he knew." I gave Nepper a light punch on the arm.

"Don't be an ass. They gave it to her on the house." We waited about ten more minutes before the quiet brunette appeared before them with food and drinks in hand. We thanked him and headed off to the table where Clara was sitting. I sat down next to her and Nepper sat across us. She stirred her drink slowly with its straw. Nepper shot me a look and we both understood the situation as much as we could without her telling us. I pushed a box in front of her and she jumped slightly.

"What's this?" She inquired.

"We decided to order you something too since you almost broke a glass and passed out," she blushed and grimaced," it's your favorite. I don't know how they make it here but since Diam got you a strawberry drink we thought it'd be nice." We watched Clara slowly open the box and a smile spread across her face. I laughed as she thanked us and started eating it. Meanwhile Nepper and I took pictures of our food and drinks to show at the intel meeting later on. We both took a bite at the same time and it seemed or reactions on our face didn't match the ones in our mind since Clara laughed.

"Is the food not good?" I shook my head and sighed.

"It's great. This fucking sucks if the service is great and the workers are nice Father is going to be pissed." We all finished our food in silence before leaving a tip for whoever would be gathering up their dishes as well. Then the three of them walked into the crowd in small hopes of finding the others and them having something good to say.


End file.
